El Beso de la Muerte (OS)
by JAMIAB
Summary: (OS) Reenvía, no lo pienses. No cortes la cadena o lo vas a lamentar. -Riren-


"Si no envías esta cadena a 20 personas en 15 minutos esta noche el espíritu de Anne Milchalk rondará por tu casa a las 3:00 am..."

Eren eliminó el fastidioso mensaje que hacía que su celular vibrara cada dos segundos haciendo que él alejara su vista del televisor para perder el tiempo leyendo esas cosas. Esa noche, parecían todos haberse puesto de acuerdo en mandar esa ridícula cadena y él no la seguiría, porque no creía en esas cosas.

Giró su cabeza hacia el televisor justo a tiempo en el que Jason le sacaba las entrañas a un joven que estaba fumando hierba. Las películas de terror eran sus favoritas y aún más en las noches de tormenta... Metió su mano en el tarro de palomitas que tenía en el regazo sin apartar la vista de la increíble película.

Estaba tan concentrado que literalmente saltó del sillón cuando un rayo cayó cerca de allí.

\- Dios mío que patético - rio un poco de sí mismo y tomo su celular que de nuevo se había iluminado.

Otra vez la maldita cadena, viendo el número de quien la había mandado sonrió y comenzó marcar.

\- ¿Ackerman en serio? Esa cadena es patética... - escuchó la risa del mayor al otro lado de la línea.

\- Prefiero no correr riesgos Jaeger.

\- ¿Sabes que eso no es real no?

\- Si lo sé, solo quería una excusa para molestarte... Además sabía que solo tú podrías estar despierto a las tres menos diez de la mañana con esta horrible tormenta.

\- Si, estaba mirando una película de Jason, deberías venir.

\- Eren no voy a caminar bajo la lluvia a esta hora, esta vez no.

El televisor se apagó y mientras sostenía el celular, buscó el control remoto e intentó encenderlo de nuevo, no teniendo éxito bufó y del otro lado se escuchó una leve risita.

\- Si como digas... creo que recién se cortó la luz ¿tú tienes?

\- Si Eren... ¿Solo será allí?

\- Espera no cuelgues iré a ver si no ha saltado algún interruptor.

Eren puso la llamada en altavoz mientras bajaba las escaleras del sótano y comprobaba que al fin y al cabo si había sido un corte de luz.

\- No tengo luz en mi casa, mierda. ¿Levi me escuchas?

De un momento a otro su celular se apagó, intentó encenderlo pero éste parecía muerto. Estaba ya al borde de los límites cuando escuchó pisadas en el piso superior que, si no se equivocaba daba al comedor.

No queriéndose llevar por el pánico, subió las escaleras torpemente tropezando con algún que otro escalón, y tomando un enorme florero que encontró en uno de los pasillos, se acercó de donde provenían aquellos extraños sonidos.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y escaneó con la mirada toda la habitación, pero hubo algo o alguien que llamó su atención.

Parecía ser una muchacha, agachada en el extremo derecho de la habitación, mirando hacia la pared, con el cabello negro y largo y una túnica blanca. Eren podía jurar que todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones había desaparecido. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo había entrado a su casa?

Cuando dio un paso al frente la muchacha comenzó a deslizar sus uñas por la pared y a soltar una horrible risa de lunática. En ese momento su celular cobró vida y el altavoz se activó.

\- Llevo más de 5 minutos esperando... ¿Puedes contestarme? Si no lo haces voy a colgar no es divertido.

La muchacha giró su cabeza y a Eren casi se le sale el corazón, tenía una mueca horrible en su rostro, parecía tener su boca cocida y sus ojos... ¡Oh que horrible sus ojos no estaban! lentamente se puso de rodillas y comenzó a levantarse.

\- Levi ven rápido - susurró el castaño que comenzaba a temblar - Por favor ven - su voz salió entrecortada y aquello no pasó desapercibido, llegando a captar la insistencia hacia el otro.

\- ¿Estas bien? Mierda ya voy para allá.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él y por más que quisiera moverse no podía, estaba aterrado.

Pero cuando esta comenzó a acercarse cada vez más, Eren no tardó ni un segundo en alejarse rápidamente de allí. Primero se dirigió hacia la puerta principal para luego encontrarla cerrada, entonces no dudó en echar a correr hacia las escaleras; Tropezándose y girando su cabeza para ver como la muchacha subía los escalones mientras arrastraba su pierna derecha.

Se dirigió sin pensarlo a su habitación y trancó la puerta, se lanzó a su cama como si aquello fuera a salvarlo de lo que fuera que estaba del otro lado y rezó para que todo sea un maldito sueño.

Pasaron cerca de cuatro minutos y nada se escuchaba del otro lado, Eren soltó un fuerte suspiro y cuando se disponía a bajar de la cama, algo lo detuvo. La puerta estaba abierta, eso no podía ser cierto él la había trancado, un ruido proveniente de abajo de su cama hizo que palideciera. Podría echar a correr pero ¿a dónde iría?

Una mano se vio del lado derecho del colchón y Eren bajó uno de sus pies para salir corriendo por el lado izquierdo, pero unos dedos completamente fríos se cerraron en torno a su tobillo. El castaño pegó un grito y de repente vio a Levi entrar por la puerta de su habitación, observó su tobillo y la mano ya no estaba.

\- ¿Le...Levi? - Sin esperar respuesta se lanzó a los brazos del mayor que lo envolvió en un caluroso abrazo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Me asustaste mucho

\- No fue nada, lo siento- Eren se acercó un poco más y lo miró con los ojos llorosos - ¿Podrías darme un beso?

Levi no se hizo esperar, bajó su cabeza y unió sus labios con los del castaño y luego volvió a abrazarlo pegando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Levi como entraste? Espera, llegaste muy rápido.

Entonces se detuvo, la misma risa que había escuchado en el comedor ahora estaba en su oído derecho, miró su hombro y no encontró las manos del azabache.

En su lugar había unas blancas y cadavéricas manos con unas uñas muy largas.

El reloj marcó las 3:00 am.


End file.
